


Kubo, The Samurai of two strings

by Darkshogun93



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, kubo/samurai jack AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshogun93/pseuds/Darkshogun93
Summary: A Fanfic reboot of Kubo and the two strings, only this time alot of characters and settings have been changed, Kubo is a puppeteer in a small town in the world of Akus future. His mother keeps him secret for fear of someone taking him far far away! Now Kubo must find inner strength with two Kinda painfully obvious, but lovable characters in this re imagining of the stop motion film by Travis Knight...you know the guy who because of the movie bombing is making a damn Transformers Spin-Off Movie....Great.Enjoy Everyone!





	1. Chapter 1

We open to an open road, barren, dead land. The sun is down and the light diminished, rain falls throughout it as a woman on horseback races down it, her face is that of a young person with short black hair flowing in the wind and as she has a papoose on her chest keeping the infant covered up close near her protecting it from the freezing rain.

“Once upon a time…a girl was running from the wind, but the wind was not of natural occurrence, but from the evil below.” a young voice said.

The woman then stopped the horse to look behind her to see six female shaped shadows sprinting toward her, her eyes widen as she picks back speed and keeps looking back as they are gaining speed beyond what anyone could imagine.

“She road across the desert being the prey of monsters all for the crime of love, some would await the inevitable, but not this girl…she had something to live for.” The voice said.

The creatures slash the horse’s calves knocking her off as she holds the small bundle to her, she staggers up and from her back pulls out a sickle chain pointing it at the 6 women beasts. They pulls out a bow staff with a blade, a bat with spikes, ninja scys, and other sharp and deadly objects. The woman sprang to her feet pulling fourth her blade sickle and a blaster.

“You should know better……” The first one said to her.

“Father wishes you to come home immediately. “The fifth one yelled brandishing her bat as she pointed at the woman.

The other demonic women surround her in a circle, the human woman looked back and forth pointing in all directions as the rain rand down her eyes. The run at her as she super jumps above them blasting below killing 2 of them with one blast clean headshots. The others scatter as one fires a spear toward the human scraping her side causing her to land roughly on the ground awaiting the others to run at her. 

The 4th woman kicks her square in the face causing her to hit the ground but she shields her young by turning forward showing her back to the others as they kick, claw, and scratch her in order. The woman proceeds to cry in agony, but little do the mysterious figures this girl had a few tricks up her sleeve. She pulls out a smoke gas bomb.

“Surrender or die Ashi!” The leader with the twin blade swords said raising them up to the poor woman on the ground.

“You first.” Ashi said as she covered her mouth as the gas bomb explodes, she tucks and rolls out of there before the gas hits her, but one other sisters die in the gas.

“Ah poison! Run Aki! Run bruiser!” The main one said as they pulled back as Ashi ran with wounds dripping along her leg and back. She reaches a dead end, but connected to a river with a long drop. She hesitates and turns around to see her 3 remaining sisters facing her, weapons ready and she having dropped her blade and gun are helpless to them.

“You shouldn’t have done that sister…” The leader said.

“You have a choice, yes a simple decision!” Aki said excitedly patting her hands together jumping up and down.

“You and the child come back to father…or die in the river below! “Said bruiser cracking her neck all tough. 

Ashi looked at them for a brief second blinking then tilted back holding her baby as she dived below to the river. The leader looked at bruiser with a sharp head turn.

“You idiot! Find her!” The leader yelled as the followed the river.

Ashi holds her baby close as she briefly hits her head on a rock as she fell into the river, she emerges with blood running down her head, the bundle coughs as she removes the cloak covering it to show a newborn with a bloody rag over its eye, she places the baby over her shoulder and pats its back causing water to come out of its mouth due to the swim. She hears twigs break and proceeds to run into the woods panting and sweating with fear at how helpless she and her baby were until she spotted a cave structure within the darkness. Ashi rand in covering her baby’s mouth so no cries could escape which it probably was planning to do given the situation. Outside the ghastly sisters stalk the outer limits of the forest seeing in one tree a bloody print on it.

“It’s hers, she must be close by.” Bruiser said with a growl as she looked to the others.

“oooh goodie that means we’ll be done in time for tea!” Aki said while giggling with a sadistic glow. 

“ASHI! We know you’re here somewhere! It’s over, give us the child and father may show pity on you!” Avi said screaming into the woods.

Ashi glared at the echo of her evil and monstrous sisters as a random glob of darkness shields them within the cave despite the light source illuminating the area a little. The sisters looked all over until spotting the cave. They proceeded to march toward it until a growling noise was heard. The outline of a white eyed wolf is seen leaving the cave towards them, they stance for battle until a beam of sunlight hits bruisers arm causing it to smoke.

“Agh! The Sun! Retreat! Retreat!” Bruiser said to her sisters as she vanished in a haze of black ooze.

Aki soon vanished as well before Avi looks to the cave.

“You won’t be so lucky forever! Well find you and father will punish you before taking what is rightfully his!” Avi said before vanishing. 

Ashi then sighs in relief as the shadow fades off of her face and the wolf vanishes, she allows her infant to cry before rubbing its forehead with hers crying with fear and sadness for her almost loss of her child. She hushes the terrified infant while trying to calm herself down.

“Shhh shhh Kubo shhh I’m here please don’t cry im here.” Ashi said holding kubo close to her for fear of having him ripped from her arms.

Kubo manages to calm himself with the warm sensation of his mother’s arms falling asleep afterwards. Ashi gently places kubo next to herself as she weakly collapses to the ground. She places her hand gently on kubos little cheek.  
“Don’t worry….I’m here…..I’m here….I’m here.” Ashi said to the infant as she loses consciousness. 

We see them on the ground as we pullout of a crack in the cave. 

“Some say that they died right there alone in the dark, but someone with that will to lives story has never ended yet.” The young voice said before fading to black.

 

\-----------12 Years Later-----------  
We open to a mountain Shack on top of a hill, it’s at dawn and the sun is yet to be shown, we move into the home to find two people resting in a twin bunkbed area, little on bottom and tall on top. An alarm goes off as a small kid with long black hair and an eyepatch groggily wakes up and deactivates it. He looks over to the other person and taps the persons shoulder.

“Mother..mother it’s time to wake up!”He said as a woman with long black hair and a gash on the side of her face looks up to the boy and smiles.

“Good morning Kubo, Could you help me up p-“ Ashi said before going into a coughing fit. 

Kubo does his best to help her up before reaching into the fridge next to the table and pulling a fresh cup of water for her. Ashi drinks it calming her aches and wheezing.

“Here mother it will help!” Kubo said worried for his mother.

Kubo helps her to stand up right, the sit down looking at the window enjoying breakfast, but sadly Kubo has to fee his mother due to her sickness, she looks at kubo with a forced smile trying not to upset him with her state.

“Thank you.” She muttered as she ate.

“It’s what I do..I will head into town in a bit, it’s almost time for me to start the next show. Don’t worry I’ll get you something for your cough when I get enough money, I promise!” Said Kubo packing his mini puppet kiosk and his Guitar.

Ashi cautiously looks to Kubo as he heads out and when the sun is showing.

“Be safe out there, be sure to-” Ashi said getting more fearful.

“Make it back before dark, I know mom.” Kubo said with a smile before walking out

Ashi smiles as she leaves, but grows sad with his absence for every time she is without him she is without her reminder of the man she loved, Ashi then lies down again and falls asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Kubo runs down a narrow hill road to a futuristic township, fresh computer signs lit with neon shapes of pills, drinks, toys, ect. Each passerby is an alien of unknown origin and of multiple sizes and shapes trading goods across a busy market street while enjoying the many foods and drinks. Kubo sees an old woman with white hair smoking a pipe nearby an old shop and races over to her. The woman turns to show her three eyes, she looks at Kubo Briefly before smiling.

“eeeey Kubo! Right on time little guy.” She said putting out her pipe.

“Yeah looks like a lot happening today right?” Kubo asked blushing a bit in embarrassment.

“Oh yeah, we got new drinks and everyone wants up, gonna be packed lines today some old and new faces.” She said looking at the long line to the stores.

“Hey after the show, um could I get some medicine from you? My mother got a really bad flu today-“ Kubo said before he was interrupted.

“No problem, but ya gotta make it good today kid and if ya do I’ll give it to ya for free.” The old woman said with a wink and smile.

Kubo’s face lit up with glee as he set up his sheet and puppet stadium with rapid speed.

“Hey be sure to add the fire breathing chicken to it this time!” The old woman said to him as she unwraps a breakfast bar.

“Really a chicken?” Kubo asks with a whine

“Hey a little comedy never hurt anyone, keeps things balanced so it’s not like, you know too intense.” She said eating the bar.

Kubo sighs then fake smiles as he grabs his guitar, he looks around then smirks as he plays a massive riff from it causing heads, eyes, neck eyes, and clawed head to stare at this young child in the street next to a stand with a black sheet as a screen.

“If you must blink, do it now! Pay careful attention to everything you see and hear, no matter how unusual it may seem. And please be warned, if you fidget, if you look away, if you forget any part of what I tell you, even for an instant, then our hero will surely perish!” Kubo yelled with sheer fire and courage as he ran inside the stand as people gathered to face it.

A light comes on as the guitar starts playing traditional Japanese music, a black shadow in the shape of a man in a Gi appears in front of the light holding a sheathed sword to his side. It waves at the audience drawing a giggle from them.

“His name was Jack! The legendary samurai warrior!” Kubo sang out at the shadow puppet swung his blade from side to side.

Another shadow emerges next to jack, a tall horned figure with flamed silhouetted eyes.

“The evil ruler Aku tore Jacks family from him and banished him into a world where he rules, but jack was not afraid for his lust for justice was unending!” Kubo said while playing his sacred guitar.

The shadows then show Jack running through various mazes and cities, battling robots with trench coats, battling giant beetle robots, fighting a giant chicken which spewed blood when struck by his blade causing one of the attendees to hold back their vomit while others were laughing. The shadow shows jack dodging dog headed archers along with swimming in the deepest bowels of a dragon. Then the shadows morphed to Jack on a ledge with clothes torn in its silhouetted display and Aku below jack ready for battle.

“Jack had finally cornered his arch enemy Aku in a final dual to the death! The fate of all rested in his hands! He-!” Kubo said before a mechanical whistle blows causing Kubos head to pop out of the stage with a smile and immediately pack up his stuff.

A large “AWWW” came from the crowd who had even gathered after shopping to see Kubos story.

“Come on kid how does it end?” One Alien said to Kubo.

“Come back tomorrow!” Kubo said with a wink and a smile.

The crow disperses as Kubo heads over to the old woman next to an entrance to her drug store.

“You really pulled them in today Kiddo, you earned your coin aaaaaaand…your medicine!” She said holding out 40 cards marked “Googooplex” and a bag with an Aku-pharmecy logo on it.

Kubo’s smile increases to disturbing levels as he jumps for joy grabbing them, then he turns to bow to her.

“Thank you so much ma’am, my mother and I truly thank you! I promise I’ll work even harder tomorrow!” He said as he packed up and ran out.

“Oh I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that Kubo…not anymore.” She said taking out a cell phone.

“Yes? Hello?!” A groggy voice said over the phone.

“He took it…expect him by tonight.” She said smiling all sinister.

“You waited 12 years to tell me this?! Baaaah! Fine fine! I’ll have them ready, consider yourself rich!” The caller said annoyed as he hung up.

“Ugh….I need a better gig.” She said taking a drag off of her pipe with a frown.

\--------------------Back at the Shack-------------------

Kubo enters his home, laying his backpack on the ground to find his mother on the bed still but reading with a cup of tea.  
“Mother! I’m back!” Kubo said with joy before rushing over to her for a warm hug.

Ashi smiles subtly as she hugs Kubo back stroking his head.

“Welcome home Kubo, how was your outing today?” She asks lifting him up to her lap.

“Amazing! I got a huge crowd to hear about Dads stories! They loved it! The lady who ran the store I preform at even gave me 40,000 Googooplex, it was awesome I even got you some meds!” Kubo said excited while holding up money and the pharmacy bag.

Ashi looks at Kubo with pride as she carries him to the middle of the room then plays music for him with his guitar.  
“I’m so proud Kubo, you have so much passion in who you are. Reminds me so much of your father.” She said looking at him with sad looking eyes.

Kubo looks down for a moment then looks at Ashi.

“Mom, What was he like?” He asked.

“Hehe Thats easy one Kubo, he was the most kind and loving soul on this planet and more, he could see roses in a desert. I was so negative I do not know how I ended up with him, but he saved my life…and gave his for us for he loved you so much Kubo. I remember the first second he saw you, he cried smiling.” Ashi said holding back the tears.

Kubo smiles roughly as he looks around.

“You know, there are some festivals coming up, maybe If you’re better we could got to them?” He asked holding back the catch to it.

“Sure when are they?” Ashi asked curiously raising and eyebrow. 

“Well…it’s at night next wee-“ Kubo said before his mother dropped the guitar.

“No!!” Ashi said in a state of panic.

“Mother please I’m almost 13! I think I can handle some late fun for once!” he said with far trying to calm her down.

“No Kubo please, we can’t go out at night! My father and my sisters are looking for us still and the dark of the night is when they are the strongest and can sense us out there please son I beg of you!” Ashi said crying as she creeps over to Kubo.

Kubo is horrified but sums up the courage to hug his mother to try to relax her.

“I won’t mother please don’t cry I won’t!” He said stroking her back.  
Ashi calms down as she sits back down and starts a coughing fit.

“Don’t worry!” Kubo said as he rushed to the counter.

Kubo pulls out some water and the meds as he hands it to Ashi.

“Take this…” Kubo said offering it to Ashi.

Ashi nods as she swallows it and relaxes.

“Thank you my son..I must relax and-“ Ashi said before her eyes widen and she clenches her stomach

Ashi Tips herself over and vomits blood. On the floor before falling to the ground.

“Mother!!!” Kubo said with pure Terror.

Kubo rushes to look at her before an instant mental action occurs.  
“I will get help! Please don’t die mother!” Kubo said in a panic as he ran out of the door during a sunset. 

“No!! Kubo!!” Ashi screamed as he closed the door.

The sun goes down fast as Kubo runs back into the town to alert the old lady.

\-----------------The Town---------------

Kubo runs to the closed store door thrashing and bashing the caged door as tears stream down his face. 

“Please Madam Narc it’s me Kubo, please it’s my mother she’s throwing up blood! I need your help! Why aren’t you opening up!” Kubo panicked as he heard sinister laughter behind him causing Kubo to turn around.

Kubo looks back and forth at where it came from hot tears still streaming from.

“Whose there?” Kubo asked as the giggling started again as well as footsteps.

“Kuuubo~” multiple voices said as two women emerge from the darkened alleys.

The women are wearing all black bodysuits with spiked horns and emotionless white masks, they moved too swiftly like wild gazelles as the approached his person. He went back to slamming on the door.

“Uh! Please come out there are weird ladies out here! Please!” Kubo said slowly freaking out.

Just then another woman landed beside him almost cornering him against the wall.

“Don’t be afraid Kubo, were your aunts.” Said the first one slowly reaching for him.

“Wh-what?!” Kubo said with a wide eye realizing his mother was telling the truth.

“Yes and we’ve come to take you home, we very much would like you to not struggle.” The second one said.

Kubo shakes with fear as the one backing him up against the wall cracking her knuckles.

“Don’t be a stubborn brat!” She said about to grab him.

“Uh….nope!” Kubo said before ducking under the woman and running off.

“What?!” She said in astonishment before turning around to see the boy run.

“After him!” The other one said.

Kubo runs as fast he can, noticing the entire town is in fear hiding themselves in their apartments and windows show their eyes notice him and do nothing since the Daughters of Aku are on the war path. Kubo keeps checking behind him to spot those crazy women chasing him he doesn’t spot them as he reaches the crossing bride to the shack. He takes in deep breaths before turning to see all three of them behind him.

“Going somewhere?” The middle one said.

Kubo slowly backs away trying to find some way to run away from them until the sound of a guitar is heard. The triplets turn to see Ashi with blood stains on her robes.

“Wow dramatic much sister?” The rough one said.

“Get…the hell away from my son!” Ashi screamed with red fury leaving her eyes.

Ashi super runs at them knocking the middle one on her but while she body slams the second one. She then uses her legs to lock the final ones legs slamming her into the water under the bridge.  
“Woah…” Kubo said with his jaw dropped.

“Run!” Ashi said grabbing Kubos hand and ran off.

The sisters get up and gain chase only they threw sharpened objects at them ranging from knives to Ninja stars.

“Nice try sister” Aki Said whipping out twin blades as she lands in front of Ashi and Kubo.

“But you’re not as spry as you once were” Said bruiser pulling out her Sai weapons.

“Now hand the boy over, Father wishes to see his grandson..” Ami said with her hands behind her back slowly walking to the,

Ashi Held Kubo by her side as they close in on them and more blood flows from her mouth. She closes her eyes with tears streaming as she looks down to Kubo and holds his face.

“I love you Kubo, Now be free.” Ashi said before releasing a loud screech from her mouth resulting in a swirling vortex appearing underneath Kubo sucking him under it to his surprise. He looks up as he falls to see the women overpower Ashi and reach for Kubo.

“No!” Ami said with rage.

“Mother!!!” Kubo screamed as he fell into the unknown before blacking out.

Kubo was unconscious, he felt the cold hit his face but was unfeeling to it, he then heard footsteps btu was afraid to move.

“Child….Child?!” a Deep woeful voice said trying to awake him.

Kubo slowly opened his eyes to see a half-naked man with long black hair, a beard, and pale black eyes glaring down at him. A woman in all black and spiked to the right of him starring him with the look of rage.  
“Who is this boy Samurai?” She asked crossing her arms.

Kubo's eye widens seeing what he couldn’t believe what was happening.

“No way…” He said astonished.

The Samurai helps him up slowly not wanting to frighten him.

"How did you get here young one?" He asked softly.

Kubo looks at the samurai embarrassed then scratches his head.

"Uh..." He said nervous at the fact that he is looking right at his mother and father, Ashi...and the samurai called Jack.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
